Mark of Athena
by FanGirL0315
Summary: Seriously... If you don't know what this should be about, why are you here? Oh, and if I forgot the disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the plot. I am not Rick Riordon. I'm gonna upload in chapter now, promise :D. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1 through 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm not Rick Riordon

Chapter 1- Percy

The first one off the boat was Annabeth. Her blond hair flew in a straight line behind her as she ran towards him. His eyes made out the shape of her lips. _Percy. _Tears made rivers down her cheeks.

She stopped before him breathless.

She tilted her head and stared at him, watching his eyes. Who was gonna talk first?

"Annabeth," he said.

Her face lit up and she fell into him, the force of it bringing them both to the ground. She sat up from against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You idiot, Seaweed Brain!"

She put her face into his sholder and he waited till the flow of tears soaking into his shirt stopped.

"I missed you...so much," Percy said, and kissed her forehead.

As they untangeled themselves, Percy felt stares against his back. He glanced back. Reyma, not looking at him, seemed to be searching for someone desperatley. Hazel looked sick, and Frank looked surprised. Octavian was frowning and mumbling. This was going well.

He turned backed to the Greek campers. It was weird to think of them as greeks.

"PERCY, YOU IDIOT," Clarrise shouted from the front. She came forward.

"You'd think you'd have learned you have enemies by now," she said, frowning. She looked at Annabeth and back at him.

"Well, its good you're alive. I haven't beat you up yet, and Annabeth's love-sickness was annoying," she mumbled.

Percy laughed, feeling comfortable.

"I missed you too, Clarrise," he said.

From behind the daughter of Ares stepped out someone Percy found vaguely familiar. There was a gasp behind him and muttering as a blond boy stepped forward.

"Reyma," he said, "It's me."

"Jason," Reyma said, pushing past Percy. She started towards him and slowed down greatly when a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes that changed colors standing next to Jason. _Daughter of Aphroditie, _Percy noted.

"You're okay...," Reyma said, surveying the Greek campers.

"Ouch," Jason said. He turned toward the Roman Campers and started walking towards him.

"Did you guys think I was dead or something? You could have a little faith inyour Praetor, gosh," he said, smiling as he reached Frank and did some kind of guy handshake-pat-on-the-back thing.

Percy turned back to the Greek campers, knowing suddenly who Jason reminded him of. He searched for her in the crowd. Failing, he turned back towards Annabeth, feeling suddenly alone.

"Where's Thalia?"

Chapter Two- Leo

Leo found himself wondering about Thalia and her relationship with Percy as he ate dinner. The Romans were okay, he had concluded, they hadn't blown the demigods out of the sky, but the certainly didn't seem to like them. He saw it in Jason's face after Jason called a Roman "Senate" meeting, and left with the Reyma girl and whole bunch of other people.

Leo heard a sigh and looked up. He found himself looking at Percy, leader of Camp Half Blood, legendary demigod. He found himself forgetting every question he had told Piper he wanted to ask. Someone cleared their throat, and Leo noticed that he was sitting at a Cabin Leader meeting.

The atomosphere was awkward. Percy seemed lost in space.

Annabeth nodded at Leo. _Introduce yourself_, her eyes seemed to say.

"Oh, uh," Leo started, "I'm Leo Valdez, I'm the new leader of the Fetus Cabin."

Percy smiled.

"Percy," he said, extending his hand. Then he frowned. "Fetus?"

"Oh...That's short for Hephateus," Leo mumbled.

"Right," Percy said. He turned to Piper. "Daughter of Aphroditie, right?"

Piper looked a bit dazed. "Yeah...I'm the cabin leader. How did you know?"

"Your eyes," Percy said. Piper looked confused, and often her mouth to say, it but Percy turned back towards Annabeth. Introductions were clearly over.

"When is she coming?" Percy asked. "Ididn't know...She never told me...," he said frowning. He looked at the table, then back up at Annabeth.

"Did Thalia ever tell you she had a brother?"

Annabeth looked at him, frowning. "No...Percy. I think this isn't something you need to stress out about. She will be here soon and you can ask her anything you want then. Thalia never talked about her family. Luke found out who her mother was on accident."

Leo was confused. Did Percy know Thalia so well he knew Jason was her brother on sight?

There was a loud noise. A weird statue-thingy started screaming.

"PERCY! PERCY JACKSON! Someone is invading camp!," it said.

Percy turned towards the statue. He looked up at the sky. What was Percy looking at? Leo looked up, and the grey-blue sky had turned dark-dark blue, with grey clouds. It looked like there was going to be a storm. _A lightning storm._

And sure enough, in direction of camp, came the sound of feet, running towards camp.

Chapter 3- Piper

At the sound of what Piper could only guess was the Hunters of Artemis, the Roman campers came running of the boat, armed. Annabeth seemed slightly bewildered at his.

"That's just Thalia...," she said. The Roman campers weren't listening. After getting nothing more than glares, Annabeth stayed quiet. Then Jason came.

He came running off the boat, golden hair pointing backwards, sweating hard. His sleeves were rolled up and he looked like he had been carrying some heavy boxes. Piper stepped towards him, her lips formed his name, until she saw Reyma right behind him. Reyma gave glared at

Piper and stuck her nose in the air superiorly. She marched down to the armed Romans who had gathered and began pushing her way to the front. Jason had stopped, however. He was looking from Percy to the direction of town and back again. He frowned, and caught Piper looking at him. Piper gave him what she hoped was a kind, empathetic smile. A vision of her dad's dimpled cheeks flashed in her head, but she pushed it away, hoping her smile wasn't strained.

Jason shook his head as he passed Piper. "This is crazy," he mumbled, smiling. He walked till he was a little in front of Reyma.

Thalia came out of a thicket of trees in the direction of town Jason had described to them earlier. She was the same, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes like Jason's, and the hunters, well organized and frowning at the many boys, behind her. Thalia smiled, as she put a hand up, and only the four girls closest to her followed as she walked to Percy.

"Percy Jackson...," she said.

Piper found herself seeing what Annabeth had meant. _They really do talk si milarly, _Piper thought. Thalia enveloped Percy in a hug. The smile on her face turned to a frown, and little blue sparks seemed to come of from Percy's body everywhere at once. Piper was confused. Was Thalia...Was Thalia _shocking_ him? The Camp Half-Blood kids seemed okay with this. They blocked Reyma, as she yelled something about Percy being wrong. Thalia released Percy, andhe fell to the floor.

He looked up at her. Shocks coursed his body.

"Powerful as ever, Thalia," he said.

Thalia glared at him.

"You seaweed brain," she started, "Do you have anyidea how worried I've been? It proves idiot you're if you fall for something as stupid as being drugged! And is that a tattoo? I went personally to tell your mom you'd be fine at Camp Jupiter and you went an got a tattoo? Nico said something stupid about going to the doors by himself and that didn't remind you of anything at all? I can't believe you let him go!"

Thalia frowned at him. She stepped forward and offered him a hand.

"Get up, idiot," she mumbled.

Percy stood up.

"You came from towards town," he said.

"So?"

"Did you see it?" Percy sounded like a little kid describing the toy they want for christmas. "The town? The college? It's safe here, Thalia. They have a town inside the border! They can have a normal life here...I can have a normal life here...Me and Annabeth can."

Thalia looked like she was going to be sick. Percy seemed confused.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Thalia looked at Percy like he had just said the moon was made of cheese.

Chapter 4- Jason

Jason couldn't care less about what Percy was saying. They hadn't had much interaction but Jason could tell he and Percy would have issues. It was obivious Thalia had issues with Percy at the moment too, but what were they? What Percy was saying about town was solid. There was a full-functioning town inside the Camp Jupiter magical and borders, and it was completley safe. Most demigods who married other demigods stayed there, where their children would be safe from monsters.

Thalia picked up Percy'c hand and squeezed it.

"Of course," she said. She sounded like she was singing a song and her eyes were glazed and looking right through Percy.

"I care about you. I want you to be happy and safe."

She looked at Percy, with a sad smile. Jason felt panic rising in his throat. Something had changed in Thalia's manner...What was it? Something was wrong. Jason began pushing throught the throng ogf campers...There were so many now that the two camps were together. How were they not seeing something was wrong with Thalia!

Thalia let go of Percy's hands and just looked at him for a split second. And right before she turned to look at annabeth, Thalia mumbled something to Percy. It was to soft for Jason to hear, but he could read Thalia's lips, and the placement of words because they were so much like his own. _I have to do this._

She turned away from Annabeth to her second-in command behind her. What was her name...Pheobe. Then Thalia took of her silver crown that signified her position as Leutenant, and _put it on Pheobe's head. _Jason had finally reached the front.

"Thalia!"

She turned around and faced Jason, and a tear ran down her cheek. She turned away from him quickly, and hurried in the opposite direction.

"Sis!," Jason called. He couldn't run after her, for he had to turn away from the glow that signified a god here at camp.

INFO: okay so, I'ma complete book nerd: extreme harry potter, hunger games, mortal instruments fangirl-to-the-death and Thalia is my favorite character so naturally I give her a big role in this series because her character was neglected in the last one. Yeah.

Chapter 5- Frank

Frank was really confused. Who was Thalia? How did Percy and Jason know her? Weren't people from different camps not supposed to know of each other's existence? Mabye Thalia got insider info because she was the daughter of Jupiter. Nico DiAngelo had known about both camps, and he was the son of Hades...

The glow faded and Frank turned back towards the chaos in front of him. Percy and Jason looked horrified and confused. Anabeth looked frozen. Reyma was whispering to Queen Hylla in a rushed down and kept looking at Jason.

Where the glow had been was now not one, not two, but …...many gods! Math had never been Frank's strong point, but there was definetley more than five. He could count higher, but it seemed to him that only one of these gods mattered. The one in front. _Well, I guess, that's Zeus_, Frank thought, as he plopped down on one knee. He noticed that the Greek campers had remained standing and were looking at him strangley and rather snobbishly. Percy had remained standing, and so had Jason, both looking utterly focused on the scene in front of them.

"It's not like you to ask for a favor, daughter," Zeus said.

Thalia didn't respond. Frank wondered what kind of look she had on her face. This seemed like a conversation between two very confident people.

Zeus's focuses shifted to 'percy for just a second. He frowned.

"While I am proud that you are such a natural leader that you would do this to protect others, your...attachment to the son of Poseidon is rather...concerning," he said.

"I'm not like you, I guess," Thalia said. "I need family. I build myself a new one every time you destroy it. I would do anything to protect it. And I don't trust anyone to do it for me."

Zeus frowned. Hera stood up and pointed at Thalia.

"She can't speak to you that way!"

Zeus gave Hera a look that said _SIT DOWN_ plain and clear.

"I can deal with my own daughter. You have nothing to do with Thalia. We agreed on that when Jason was born," he said.

Hera sat down, fuming. Zeus turned back towards Thalia.

"I am proud of you. You are everything I am and more. I know made the right choice in saving you. No matter how much you hate me, you must agree that your brother was fine with out you?"

Thalia's body shook violently. She gave him a stiff nod.

Zeus sighed.

"I guess it's your decision. Pull out your spear."

She pulled out a small canister that popped up into a spear. Zeus lightly touched the tip of it, and for a millisecond, it glowed. Zeus gave her a small smile.

"Remember to state your purpose," he said.

Thalia turned around, still holding her spear, turned till she faced Percy. She seemed to be looking right through him. It took Frank till that moment to relaize she was looking at the girls she had came to cmap with, who were standing behind Percy. _Sorry_, she mouthed.

With a determined look, she drove the spear into her abdomen and collapsed with blood flowing down her shirt.

"Expand the border...but keep it strong, build a town where all demigods can be safe...transfer my power to the border," she said in a strangely loud and echoey voice. She gasped as the spear split in two and the other half, glowing went flying into a weird cloud that had a picture of a tree on it.

There was a slam. Frank looked back over. Percy had fallen to the ground. Frank pushed through till he got to Percy and laid one hand one Percy's arm.

Percy looked up at him, pale as a ghost.

"Her tree...the border...IT's all my fault," he said, shaking.

There was a noice from in front, almost like a door slamming.

"I'm back! I was succesful! They didn't doubt me for a second...," the tall blond boy speaking froze as he took in Thalia. In a flash, he was by her side, pushing on her wound, pulling her head into his lap. But something was wrong.

"Luke...," Percy said.

INFO: YESSSS! I ADORE luke castellan, had to incorporate him somehow! I really

think Thuke is soooo adorbs! GO AWAY if you don't.

Hi, Guys, I'm Hermes.

I just wanted to let you know that Luke is _not dead_. Never dead. Got it?

Oh and for the record, _Luke_ defeated Kronos, _not_ Percy Jackson. He's okay and all but Luke is the real hero.

Chapter 5- piper

Piper was almost positive that Annabeth had said that this "Luke" was dead. Well, she was positive that Annabeth had said that Luke was dead. But obivously he was not, if the blond boy holding Thalia was Luke.

He looked up to face Zeus anger in his face.

"Do you enjoy hurting your own daughter? So much for her being your favorite child...She's suffered the most of anyone!"

The boy's light blue eyes glowed, and Piper noticed a glow around his body getting stronger. He wasn't a demigod...He was a _real god, _Piper relaized.

"I disagree," Zeus said. "Thalia and I made an agreement where I can not affect her in anyway that she does not ask for. I can't give her godhood, even though she deserves it. My daughter...She has been through a lot of pain. You know that more than anyone, you've always been the person closest to her. Perphaps... She does not want to live."

Luke looked stunned.

"No...," Anabeth said. Her whole body was vibrating and she was shaking her head no so fast, Piper was worried it might fall off. "NO. Thalia...Don't leave me."

"I don't understand...," Luke said. "Thalia would never...That guy is stupid, she knows that...Why would she...," he looked up suddenly, right at one of the other seated gods.

What was the name? Piper struggled to remember. _Oh, right,_ she thought, _Apollo, the god of prophecies._

Luke turned back towards Thalia, leaning in closely to her head, whispered something in her ear.

"What...," Thalia said weakly. "No...he didn't say that...I...That can't be...No..."

Thalia looked at Luke's face and for a moment, they seemed to have a telepathic connection, a private world, where it was only them. It was romantic, in a weird way.

She turned to Zeus.

"Godhood...please...Immortality...help Annabeth...," seeing Zeus's confusion, Thalia struggled to put together a sentence.

"I'll... go between you and the demigods. Please. Give me immortality."

Zeus smiled. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms as if she was a child. She began to glow vibrantly.

"I am proud of you," he said, "You will lead us to defeat Gaea."

It was then that Piper realized that Thalia had not shead a single tear.

Chapter 6- Hazel

Hazel was cold. It was weird cuz she was squished on a log with 8 other people. There was even a fire going at their feet. Hazel still felt cold in the awkward tension. Not that it wasn't justified. Thalia was Percy's cousin, Jason's sister and practically Annabeth's mother. And they had just watched her almost bleed to death. Hazel could relate. The other two greek campers, Piper and Leo Valdez, seemed to know Thalia pretty well too.


	2. Chapter 7 and 8

So...I abandoned my story for the longest time, because I wasn't sure if the Thalia-scene was...correct...You know what I mean? From a fan's perspective, I really wanted it to be realistic... and...RICK RIORDAN NEEDS TO FREAKING RELEASE THE NEXT BOOK FASTER. You know I saw a guide to his Egyptian-pharoah series? I haven't touched them because I'm a loyal fan, but I've heard they're aren't bad, but seriously, a guide? Seriously.

Oh, my spell check was off maybe, so I'll fix that this time..sorry.

Chapter 7-Percy

Luke let out a long sigh. He looked behind him and pulled a rock closer to the fire. He sat down, letting his face sit on his arms folded over his knees. He stayed that way for a long time. Percy soaked up the emptiness of the moment, peace and quiet that he was sure he would soon be a stranger to.

Luke looked up suddenly.

"So...Who wants to go first?" Luke asked Percy.

Percy couldn't find words, only a surge of...emotions came to his attention.

"Fine," Luke said. "First, Thalia got hurt AND she had to take godhood. Both you and I know that Thalia would have rather died".

Annabeth's hand clenched Percy's.

"Second," Luke said, looking at their hand's intertwined, "This relationship...It's unhealthy".

Annabeth made a noise at this, but stayed quiet as Luke paid no attention.

"Third, You LET Nico go to try and close the Doors of Death even though both you and Nico know that it will not close as long as his half-sister is out here. I just can not believe him leaving to do something stupid by himself did not ring bells for you".

Percy couldn't stay quiet.

"Nico knows what he's doing! Hades... gave Hazel...a pass, or something...," Percy argued, "plus, you...Luke...You really shouldn't be a judge".

Pain flashed in Luke's eyes. It morphed his face into an expression of...remorse (See, Percy did pay attention in English, sometimes).

Luke gave a sad smile.

"I know..," he said, "but...Listen, Percy. I already know exactly what you have to say. Hera took your memory, Zeus made Thalia take godhood, Thalia never told you she had a brother, and Nico never listens to you anyways. Did I get everything?"

…_.That's everything,_ Percy thought. _I really should be more judgmental._

Luke smiled.

"Good, well, first You are STUPID for falling for Hera's prank. Second, Thalia had a choice and she chose to protect you. Third, well...She never told me either...," Luke paused, and gave Jason a glance.

"Fourth, Thalia...she knew where Roman camp was. How was Nico supposed to get that information? She told him. He...sent her a letter about taking his sister out of the Underworld, and by the time he got out with...Hazel, was it?...Thalia sent a letter that said he better not... and other stuff. He stopped contacting her. Percy, Thalia can't help Nico, she can't..doesn't want to replace Bianca...plus, she's a...she was..a hunter. Nico has always been closer to you...You need to be there for him," Luke finished.

Percy was stunned. _Leave it to Thalia to do all this thinking about Nico and me, and leave out important details like the fact that she had a BROTHER._

Annabeth spoke.

"Luke," she said, "You...haven't changed...from you. You still are the only person who understands Thalia...she has never...ever... told me anything...personal".

Annabeth gave him a sad smile.

"I always felt like I didn't mean much to her...But I guess she has a lot more...responsibilities as a Big Three kid. I didn't understand... what you mean...what's wrong with our relationship?"

Chapter 8-Piper

Piper couldn't figure him out. Okay so, Luke was gorgeous and hot, but he was the guy that betrayed everyone he knew and joined Kronos. Now he was...Thalia's boyfriend? He acted like such a know-it-all...Everyone could see that Annabeth and Percy's relationship was perfect...

Luke let out another sigh. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Listen...Percy...If you worry about Annabeth...and Annabeth worries about you...Neither of you will survive this war".

A silence set in like a fog.

"I'm only saying this because...I'm worried about you guys".

There was the sound of a door from above.

"Honestly, Seaweed Brain. He put it in a nice way."

Thalia stood on the deck of the boat, in a dark blue dress that seemed perfect on her. Piper realized that Thalia was _really pretty,_ like _gorgeous pretty._ _Like prettier than Aphrodite...but in a different way. Aphrodite is like an angel and Thalia is like a...a queen, _Piper thought.

She moved towards the ladder, and in an instant she was standing by the fire. She smiled, and a perfect wind blew her hair perfectly. Thalia held out her arms as Percy stood up to hug her. The minute her hands touched his back, her expression changed.

ZAPPPPP!

Percy went flying 20 feet.

"Ow, Sparky, what the heck was that for!"

"You're such an idiot. You never learn. That's why Hera fooled you AGAIN. Do you know how worried your mom's been? Have you even called her?", Thalia said.

A gust of wind blew hair into her face.

"Long hair is so annoying!," Thalia said tugging on spiky black waist-length locks, "How do you stand it?".

Annabeth stood up.

"You look gorgeous," Annabeth said as she hugged Thalia's waist.

Thalia made a pinched-up face.

Piper mentally cursed the charisma that Thalia had that fit her image, while Piper was a tomboy trapped in a pageant girl's body.

Thalia took a long look at every one's face.

"It's late," she said. "You should all go to bed. Tomorrow, all Romans over 13 are pack up and move into the boat. Hazel Levesque...I need to talk with you".

A girl with blank hair and blank eyes stood up, giving Percy a glance as she followed Thalia up to the boat. Luke eyed the other Roman boy, who was looking after them with much concern.

"Hazel will be fine," Luke said. "Thalia doesn't bite."


	3. Chapters 9 and 10

This whole Hazel-Leo-Sammy thing has so much potential. RELEASE THE FREAKING NEXT BOOK,RR!

Chapter 9-Hazel

Hazel followed Thalia to large cafeteria-like room with many table-bench things that Hazel never liked. Thalia sat down on top of the Table, resting her feet on the bench, her dress pleating perfectly. Hazel, feeling intimidated, sat on the bench opposite, and looked up into Thalia's electric blue eyes, before quickly looking away.

Hazel could guess that Thalia's loyalty lay with Nico, seeing the way Luke had hounded Percy.

_I wonder why Nico was so sad if he had her_, Hazel, _I'd give anything to have someone care so much about me_. _Wait,_ Hazel thought, _I do_, and remembered Nico's face as he told her to be careful.

"So," Thalia said. "We...You and I are cousins. So...welcome to the family". She gave Hazel a sad smile.

"First, the jewels...You can't take any risks. You're boyfriend...He knows about it right? He will be assigned to follow you everywhere and make sure you dispose of anything that comes up".

"How...How did you know?" Hazel asked.

Thalia gave her a sad smile.

"Second, Nico...Just leave him to me. I know you care about him, and I promise we'll find him asap. And Third...Leo..."Thalia trailed off.

"He is a descendant of someone you knew...were close to. But, he...has enough issues. So, for now, he doesn't need know. Something like that...It's not that vital to the war, okay?"

Sammy's face flashed before her, fading out into clips of all of her memories with him, until Thalia's voice broke her out of it.

"And...I'm sorry, but no matter what, you... you will have to go back to the underworld..."

"...what?"

Thalia's face was utterly serious.

"There are people in the underworld...People that would help Gaea if they got out. I can't allow that. You're a useful person, and Percy and Nico like you...But...lives are at stake. I'm not saying I'll send you back as soon as we get there... It depends on the situation...but, be prepared".

Hazel felt like the bench no longer existed and she was falling, falling...

Thalia stood up and jumped off the table. She pulled Hazel up of the bench and looked Hazel in the eye.

"Don't stress about it. I...I just...You know, if I had to send ...Luke...back...I would do that. No matter how much I've prayed for him to come back".

Thalia gave Hazel a serious look, and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

>Then Thalia walked off, her dress swishing.<p><p>

Chapter 10- Leo

Leo wandered the boat aimlessly. It had been a long day. Leo had never thought he would see anyone die so painfully again, after his mom...THUD.

"Ughhh".

Leo looked up from the floor. Blond boy sat on the floor unhappily.

"You...you are …," he said.

"Extremely handsome? Yes, I know," Leo grinned.

The blond boy glared. Okay, so male-bonding strategy one was a failure.

"You are new.. Hephaestus kid...Leo..Right?"

Why did this guy have to be right?

"And you are Luke. I've heard all about you," Leo said.

Luke looked even more angry. _Wow, I am really off my game_...

"Anyways," Luke said, "You should watch where you're going."

Leo frowned. _Who does this guy think he is_, he thought.

"Who do you think you are?"

_Oops._

"Stop," said a familiar voice.

"Thalia," Luke said in a breathy, angelic voice. "I was just.."

Thalia walked out of a doorway.

"Don't be so mean, Luke."

She turned to Leo.

"Let's talk," she said and sat down.

_YES_, Leo thought, _It's just like in movies when the a girl is like...actually...I love you! Then I'll say I love you too, and We'll live happily ever after!_

"I know about your mom".

"I luh...what?"

_I did not just hear what I think I heard._

Thalia said nothing.

_It's impossible. _

_There's no way._

_How?_

_No, who?_

_The only people who know are..._

"Leo, death isn't something...that goes unnoticed. Zeus...he told me because we need to help you control that. We don't want you to always be worried about it happening again".

Leo looked into her sad eyes and saw his home...engulfed in fire.

"You can trust me," Thalia said, "I can help you".

She reached a perfect hand towards him, and for a minute her face was actually Leo's mom's, but in another instant it was Thalia again, Thalia the older sister and leader...

He put his hand into her's and she squeezed it.

"Good,"She said as she stood up. Her face went back into her annoyed-but-happy face. "It won't be easy, so I hope you aren't a wimp".

With that, She turned and left. Luke got up and turned around, but stopped.

"Your mom...she loved you... that's a lot more than a lot of us had, Leo".

Then he was gone. That night, Leo dreamed of his mother's cookies.

AWWWWWW. Poor Leo. I hate Hera. She should really disappear. I hate her as much as I hate waiting!


	4. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Percy

Percy woke up and left the 5th Legion cabins and went down to the ship. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, but Percy found himself missing Camp Half-Blood. On a day like this, he thought, Annabeth and I would go out on the lake.

He started climbing the ladder, hoping to find Annabeth, an early riser, and spend quality time with her. But when he stepped out to the boat and looked up he nearly had a heart attack.

Thalia was leaning against the railing, looking out at the California coast. She had the hearing of a hawk. So much for quality time.

"Thalia,"Percy said.

She turned around and smiled.

"Mornin'," she said. "Did you come to see Annabeth?"

Percy blushed.

"I did, but...Can we talk...instead?"

Lines appeared on Thalia's forehead. He couldn't remember when they had started to appear. The worry lines were in deep contrast with her perfect 18 year-old skin.

"Okay,"She said and sat down on a bench, still facing the coast.

Percy hesitantly sat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?"

Thalia smirked.

"Why don't you send me weekly thorough updates on you and Annabeth's relationship?"

Percy blushed.

"Exactly," she said. "Because you don't want to".

Percy was quiet. _Of course. With the way her mom was_, he thought, _Thalia would never tell me...Every one of Thalia's secrets that I know...I found out on accident._

"Thals...Are you in Luke …...in a ...relationship?"

"Yes," Thalia said. "But it's not like yours with Annabeth. Not at all".

Percy was confused.

Thalia stood up.

"I made a deal with Zeu..my father," she forced out the word, "to meet my grandparents while I was in California. I'll be back later today. Every Roman over 13 needs to get their things on the boat. Percy...I'm taking charge of the army, since I'm not in the prophecy...".

She smiled, half hugged him, and disappeared through a door. Percy's attention turned to the coast. He stood up and moved closer, wondering if he looked hard enough, if he would see what Thalia saw, and if that... was her grandparents.


	5. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Jason

.Way.

Jason had seen Percy leave his cabin and followed him. His hearing must be pretty bad, Jason thought, I didn't even try.

Jason had heard the entire conversation between Percy and Thalia and it seemed that dear big sister was hiding the crucial information of an "oh yeah, Jason! Our grandparents are alive! And I'm going to see them!" sort of nature. He followed her through the door into a room where Luke was standing in front of a mirror, fixing his tie. He was wearing formal clothing, which was strange. He threw Thalia a bag, barely glancing behind him, but clearly making eye contact with Jason. Luke looked slightly surprised but said nothing, until Thalia had taken the bag and gone through another door.

Luke grabbed another bag off the floor and threw it to Jason.

"I'm giving you ten minutes," he said. "Change. Before Thalia gets out. If she's done before you are...You couldn't pay me to ask her to let you come. Fight your own battles, man."

He smirked as he left through yet another door.

Glancing at the door Thalia went in, Jason struggled to get his jeans and shirt off. In the bag were formal clothes, identical to Luke's. He changed quickly, starting to attempt to tie his tie as a door opened. It was Luke.

He took on look at the tie and snorted.

"Don't even bother," he said. "Thalia will do it when she comes out."

Luke turned back to the mirror and tugged on his tie nervously. He's not so bad, Jason thought.

"Do you...know anything about my grandparents?"

Luke laughed nervously.

"Yeah..I know their rich and opinionated, and stupid for ignoring Thalia and then asking her to rejoin the family," he sighed. "I do know that the really loved their daughter...and that Thalia looks a lot like her mom".

He looked at Jason.

"You...You are the younger version of your grandfather, CEO of Grace Investments".

There was a slight noise, and they both looked up to see the door open.

Thalia stepped out, frowning in contrast with a simple blue cocktail dress that made her look like a fashion model.

She turned towards the mirror, fixing her crown, noticed Jason behind her.

She swiveled around slowly, as if Jason was illusion that would disappear.

She stood, frozen, with her lips pursed, as Jason felt more and more uncomfortable.

* * *

>Finally, she sighed, walking towards him and fixing his tie in one smooth movement.<p><p>

Sorry for being soooo late about this one. Okay, so I've been forced to read a super boring version of my favorite Greek myths for English, and so everyone knows that the name is Thalia is actually one of the Apollo's muses, right? The muse of laughter and stuff? Okay, so apparently he's "pursuing" her. That makes me really scared the RR is going to match up Thalia and Apollo. Not that I don't think that would be cute but 1. the whole luke thing is incomplete would be soo awk between artemis and apollo and 3. technically...apollo and thalia are siblings. Therefore, I hereby condemn RR from going down that road. (not that he'll listen to me.) (I reserve the right to back track on this and love it if RR makes it super amazing in his next book, which is taking TOO FREAKING LONG to come out). Sigh.


	6. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Jason

Jason was nervous. At least, he thought he was. Jaason was usually proud to be the kind of leader who wasn't ever nervous. But now...well, everything had changed.

He was completley related to a powerful minor goddess who his best friend frequently drooled over. It turned out that there was a whole other camp from the Roman gods- except from their greek versions...or was Jason the kid of a roman version of a greek god...?

Thalia fidgeted, playing with luke's tie...

"Um...Thalia," he said in a voice coated in warmth, "You're choking me".

She should have pulled harder. Jason decided as Thalia's brother he had a right to hate any guy she dated...or any guy Zeus assigned to be her underling...

Suddenly a weird transparent thingy appeared, and taking a deep breath Thalia disappeared through it. Luke followed her. Jason hesitated, pushing his head through first saw a front door and Thalia waiting for him impatiently. He pulled himself through and Thalia turned back towards the door raising a hand to knock on it.

In that second, it opened. A blonde woman appeared, middle-aged, well dressed and quite pretty.

"Absoultley not! If you allow your parents to let _her _come back _me_ and _my_ children will be-"

She froze as she made eye contact with Thalia.

"Nice to see you too," Thalia said firmly as she passed her through the door and gestured for Luke and Jason to do the same.

She stopped before she was too far in the house and turned back towards the blonde.

"By the way, _Aunt Olivia_, I don't plan to join the family," she said, giving a million-dollar smile that belonged on a bill-board. Daughter of actress was right.

Thalia turned away and walked over to a door at the end of the hallway. As her hand touched the door knob, a hand stopped her. It belonged to a boy who at first glance looked like a male twin of Thalia. But with another look Jason realized that the boy was blond, with softer blue eyes like that of the lady they had passed. The only similar thing was the structure of their faces, perfect angles and curves with a high forehead and freckles. Behind the boy stood a man, who looked like Thalia in many ways, but also, Jason thought, _a bit like me_.

Thalia said nothing, removed the boy's hand from the door, opened it and went in.

She stopped in front of an elderly couple sitting on a sofa. The light coming in the windows showed books and an empty fireplace. It also lit up the faces of the couple, a gorgeous lady who looked like an elder version of Thalia and a dignified handsome man, who looked like an older version of Jason himself. _So this_, Jason thought, _is my grandfather, CEO of Grace something-or-other_.

The man smiled and both he and the lady stood.

"Thalia," he said, wrapping Thalia in a hug that was not returned, before moving over to Jason, "Jason!My boy, look at you! I would have thought you were me if I didn't know better!".

The lady individually kissed each of their cheeks.

Then she stepped back.

"You wouldn't come here to see us," she said, "not in a million years...Even though you have that long now I guess...So what did that person offer you? Or are you here to get something from me?".

What a nice welcome. There was a click of the door as a few people entered the room, the three from before, Jason guessed, though he didn't dare turn around.

In all his years, Jason had always wondered about his family. He had invented an imaginary mother who loved him more than anything and was unjustly seperated from him. He had imagined her coming to get him with teary eyes, wrapping him in a hug, and leading him to a home filled with family, and cookies and people who missed him, who loved him. But it wasn't real. As lucky as he was to have Thalia, the fact hit Jason hard. Tears fell from his eyes.

Thalia seemed to read his mind.

"I'm sorry, Jason...I wish I could give you that," she said softly.

She spoke louder now, to the grandmother.

"I want my moth...Julie...Juliana Grace's scrapbook...Jason deserves to have a piece of her...a lot of good it's doing you, siting in your house".

The grandfather started to speak, but was cut off.

"What makes you think I would give you all that's left of my favorite eldest...most beautiful daughter?".

Thalia snorted.

"You only had one daughter," she said. "And you proved you didn't care about her much by the way you treated her when she really needed you".

The grandmother frowned.

"Thalia," The grandfather started.

"I don't have time for this," Thalia said. "The people that matter...that I care about...my family...they need me. I no longer have time to waste on you. I need to protect them. I need to win this war.I'm here for Jason... as well as for something I agreeed to do for Zeus".

The grandfather snorted. It seemed to be an inherited trait.

"Imagine that. Zeus bringing you to us rather than away. Isn't that ironic."

He walked to a shelf and picked up a large binder, full of papers. It had smaller notebooks rubber banded to it. The grandfather walked over and handed it to Jason.

"Here. Call me Grandfather William," he said, before turning to Thalia, "I have given you what you want because...You aren't in a good mood...with the stress of the war...this is no time to talk about the future. I expect you to come see me again after the war. Or ….Your father... he will hear from me".

He glanced at the blonde lady.

"The next time you see us, we will welcome you properly. You should say greetings to your younger cousins, they have been eager to meet you. It was nice to see you in person, Mr. Castellan, we've..read..much about you. Elizabetta?"

HE turned towards the grandmother. She looked at Thalia sternly.

"Well..even in...that place..I guess you can turn out to well rounded child...I am impressed that you aren't afraid of us though, I have to admit I thought you'd be more like your mother, and I'm quite happy you..aren't".

She looked at Jason.

"You look like when I was introduced to William...It is wonderful to see you all grown up. Goodbye, then...Stay safe."

Thalia nodded, and grabbing Luke and Jason by an arm each, dragged them out of the room, into the hallway. In the hallway was the boy again, who, apparently, hadn't come into the room with his parents, who were now having a loud conversation with...Grandmother Elizabetta and Grandfather William. Next to him were two children who looked more or less identical to him. The girl, younger of the two, seemed about 14. The boy, who was different, having his father's raven black hair, seemed 15. The third boy, from before, at closer examination, was probably 17, a year older than Jason. Both children recognized Thalia and moved towards them.

"It's nice to...see...you," Thalia said. "You both are so old now".

The boy snorted and the girl frowned.

"You don't remember my name?" she asked.

"Of course, I remember your name, Alexa, Michael...but you don't know me. I...I should go. Be happy. Don't ever let them tell you you're something you're not, okay?"

Both children looked confused. After a quick hug for each she turned towards the eldest boy.

"Bye, Mark".

And with that Thalia moved towards the door, seeming to speed up as the door got closer. Finally, she threw the door open and stepped out into the sunshine, letting out a deep breath. Jason followed Luke out, nodding at the three..cousins, and let the door slam shut behind him.

"Well?" Thalia asked.

"What?"

Thalia shook her head, smiling to herself.

* * *

>"Let's go back then," she said.<p><p>

I really didn't want to drag this chapter out so much...SORRY. I...really wanted her strength to come from somewhere. I really want her to be the kind of person everyone would look up to...so hopefully that worked via the awful Grace family. I also wanted there to be a conclusion to the whole "I-dont-use-my-last-name" thing.


End file.
